changed
by abc123cracraz
Summary: Sheldon left 3 years ago with nothing now he has changed will the group 're accept him
1. Chapter 1

I knew I was different from everyone else.I know I have cod and other things.I say things I don't mean but just seem is why I left.I changed my look and I fell in love with a girl named is a doctor...that is how we had twins a son and a daughter. Sadly she died in childbirth leaving me with the kids.I left 3 years ago and had the twins a year ago. Today I am returning to my old apartment. I have been living with my mother after Sam died till now.I can drive as well now so that made it easier. I made sure Lola and Liam were buckled in(I did not choose the names. It was Sam's final wish).When we arrived I was shocked. The elevator was still not repaired so I had the task of carrying two one year olds up the stairs to our apartment.I knew Leonard's room would be theirs and my room would be mine. We would be a happy family as long as Leonard moved out because I own the place so it sho u of be empty. I walked he still lived here with penny.I walked in to see the whole gang here including Amy. They all started in horror as a made ( who I doubt they recognise walked in the door with two children)."what?"I asked them

"This is not your apartment mister."said Leonard

"Yes it is" I argued "my name is doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper however I preference Lee."

"Sheldon is that you"asked Amy.

"Yes,now why are you all in MY apartment.I have been paying my mortgage and I own this place so explain your self before I call the police for breaking and entering "I exclaimed.

"You will not call the police young have been keeping this place tidy for you whole t you have been gone .We carry on your traditions like pizza night and stuff . No one ever sits in your spot ever."Bernadette said pointing at the grocery old couch. The house was a and trash everywhere."leave now "I said tilting my head towards the door.I know it was rude but you should have seem the mess.I sat the kids down on the couch whilst I cleaned up. I found my grotesque things on the floor which were disgusting.I then headed for Leonard's room. He must be living with Penny because his room was empty aside from the rubbish on the floor.I cleaned it up.I found my ripped up comic books on the floor but I did not care anymore. Just two years ago I would have been devastated but the twins changed me. Then I headed to my room.I was planning on selling it all online.

**2 weeks later**

I have been back two weeks and it looks so the corner their is a dining table with two high the living room it has a black sofa with two small ones either side of the middle also is a toy room is a blue and pink with two toddler house has not reminiscence of the old me. Leonard and penny live across the hall and generally are always giving me the evil eyes because I kicked them out.I ended up giving him,Howard and raj my comic collection.

A/N

So I know Sheldon is really ooc but imagine the pain he went the group will be getting back together people...shame though is 50/50 a vote in the reviews the review section .But tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

I was extremely profound of myself but I felt bad.I picked up the . Kids and put them in their twin stroller and headed out. I walked across the hall and knocked on the door. As I all ways used to do. Leonard opened the door and asked bitterly "what do you want...US to look after YOUR kids"

"No I came here to apologize about my actions. Leaving without telling you. Getting a girlfriend a finance and having kids . I did not mean to be rude a few weeks ago . But would you be able to tell me where Bernadette and Howard live.?" I asked

"Same place...tell them to meet up at your place and we will talk it through"he I ended up ditching the stroller at home and I walked to my car. I told them to go to my place and I will explain they did.

As they walked in they looked around in amazement. Probably sat down on my sofa and, the kids where on the floor playing.

"So Sheldon who's kids are they...or did you kidnapped them or adopt them?"asked Amy

"Mine and my late finance Sam's children. She died during this is Lola" I said picking up Lola."And this is Liam." I said picking up Liam.

"But Sheldon we never broke up so you where basically cheating on did you leave anyway?"asked was beginning to annoy me.

"I thought it was obvious I dumped you when I left. I left because I felt like no one understood me .I went to rehabilitation to help me. This is were I met Sam ...She was a nurse so that is how we met."I said

"Daddy I sleepy"said Lola. I picked up Lola and Liam and sat them on my lap.

"Would it be possible for me to hold one of the babies?asked Bernadette

"Errm" I said "sure" and I passed her Lola


	3. Chapter 3

Nervous was one way to describe my emotions. Bernadette was holding lola. I was curious about their lives after I left. "So Amy what has happened in your life" I asked awkwardly.

"Nothing" she said.

"Sooo no new boyfriend , nothing?"I asked

"No, I thought you were coming back for me. But instead you go off like a child to rehabilitation, then you got a girl had coitus within a year whilst it took you 3 to even kiss me and you get the girl knocked up have two kids. Then she dies so you come back here after 3 years and expect us... me to let you in with open arms. Well your wrong."She screamed at me.

"Get out please. I will not have you come into my home, insult me and my family because I dumped you . It may seem difficult for you to understand but I have changed. I am no longer a comic book fanboy , I am a father , a scientist" I said pointing at the door "you may return when you calm down"

"Soo Bernadette how have things been for you.I am also very sorry about Amy but I refuse to have someone insult me again" I said

"Well we found out I can not have children so we are planning on adopting a baby. We are actually going to go shopping for her tomorrow...Would you like to join us with Lola and Liam" she asked.I could see Howard give her the death stare.

"Sure" I said "Lola and Liam are growing out of their old clothes anyway"

"Ok then"

Amy soon returned but didn't say a word I said how we were going to be married 4 weeks after she died.I also learnt that penny got an acting deal that fell through and everyone had changed. I felt bad for leaving but I wouldn't change it for the world.

"Sorry about how we left your never thought you were going to return so we used it as a hang out place. It was actually Leonard's idea because he lived there at the time. The mess was also unacceptable, but we never got chance to clean it "said Raj. I felt even worse. "Would you like to join me on my trip raj so I am not the third wheel"I asked him "Sure" he said

I could see the bitter look in Penny and Leonard's eyes but they had been so rude to me in the past two weeks.

A/N

Ok in the next chapter they will go shopping


End file.
